firefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 3
The Fall of the United States The following is a propaganda piece released by the Guardians of America, headquartered in Colorado and controlling much of the western half of the old United States. First transmitted via short-wave radio in the summer of 2182, this message was directed primarily at the residents of California, Oregon and Washington. Aris Holden - Historian Brothers and sisters, the Firefall has ravaged our great country of its true leadership. It has unleashed enormous destruction that obliterated our once glorious capital and mighty cities. But even before our president and senators could be given a proper memorial, the Connies began conspiring for control of our country. Like flies attracted to a rotting corpse, governors and politicians now circle over the remains of our government, vying to take power for themselves, their egotistic voracity only further fragmenting our great country. Seeking to escape the long, hungry tentacles of these scavengers, Texas has seceded from the union, calling themselves the Republic of Texas. Following their lead, a unified South has also separated themselves from the carcass of the old United States, returning to their roots as the New Confederacy. It is a travesty, my brothers and sisters. It is a travesty against all that America stood for to lose these patriots. And it is a travesty that it only took a few damn, greedy politicians to make it so. But take heart, there is still hope! We will not lie idly by. Battle lines for war have been drawn. It is time for a second Civil War to bring this great country back to its former glory. While it is a sad thought to turn arms against fellow Americans, something must be done to stop the politicians, the Connies, in Chicago and the East. They falsely call themselves the Constitutional United States, but they are nothing more than looters, criminals and opportunists. Their corrupt "constitution" is nothing more than a stomach-curdling perversion of what our founding fathers laid onto paper so long ago. Brothers and sisters, we encourage you to join the Guardians of America and fight for the reunification of your country. Together we will stand up against Connie and directly oppose their grab for power. The Guardians are formed from the remnants of our nation's legitimate military. The very military that was appointed by our government before the devastating events of the Firefall. It is our job to take this country back, to reinstate the stability and prosperity of our former lives. Since the first rock collided with our planet, we have steadfastly defended the West Coast from any and all threats, foreign and domestic, and in return your state governments have dedicated themselves to this war effort and to our cause. Join us and help fight to reunite our great nation. Join us to fight for your families and for your homes. Join us to fight against the tyranny of the Connies. Fear not, for we are certain to emerge victorious. Already, there are rumors of dissatisfaction with Chicago's so-called government, and the northeastern states are forming their own battle lines. Many of these "Yankee" soldiers have abandoned their posts and returned to their homes, uniting under the banner of the New England Union. It is only a matter of time before they join us in the fight against the CUS in Chicago. It is only a matter of time before we once again become a united nation. Join the fight for your country. Enlist in the Guardians of America. Within the year, a devastating offensive by the United Mexican States against the Southwest forced what remained of California to break off from the Guardians of America. The North Pacific Alliance was formed, combining the power of California, Oregon, Washington and British Columbia. Six months later, the war between the Guardians of America and the Constitutional United States ended in a bitter ceasefire. Category:Lore